Team Builds
Team Builds This is the place to gather Dungeon Boss' greatest teams. Categorized by the different parts of the game because not every team works for every situation. That awesome pve team will be smashed in pvp. Different rules, different teams. Below are some of the more often used teams in Dungeon Boss. Find your team, give it your own game-play, tweak it the way you like it and above all enjoy them. PVE Teams In PvE, you need to have it all: strength, skill, health, criticals and more. The key is to find a balance between different heroes. You'll need healing, tanking and deal a steady amount of damage. Here you will find teams that are proven to work for you. * Full Undead Team * The Goblin Gang PVP Teams In PvP, it often comes down to that one skill, that so needed critical hit, the timing between fast, normal and slow heroes and other micromanagement. You can't put your best team against every player. Carefull thinking beforehand makes life easier in pvp. The teams in PvP are considered '''defensive' or offensive. In the specific team pages, you will find information about the strengths and weaknesses of these teams. PvP Defender Teams For some general info, examples and tip & tricks how to set up a defender team see PvP Defender Teams. Examples of PvP Teams * Shrouded Dark Team (Zomm Team) * Lily and the Beasts (Solaris Team) Team Dark The team is build of and (fully ascended!) plus * other Dark heroes like , * or heavy damage dealer like , , Strength: * Shade protects all Dark heroes with in the first round and boosts damage with * Zomm and Hopper can remove corpses (Which is effective vs Beasts and other revivers) * Their lifesteal heals them * Daeris and Brom deal unhealable damage * Most of them spread the debuff, lowering enemy damage, crit chance, and heal. * Lord Zomm, himself, can be used to revive teammates and overall is a well rounded hero for the team. * himself can easily kill tanks and enemy taunters. Weakness: * Without Shade's protection, these heroes can be (all except Agnon). Zomm and most others can be and (lowers DEF). With Shade's protection, the heroes are immune to all debuffs, allowing counters to heroes like IGOROK and whatnot. However, if Shade's shroud is purged through Masuta Kira or any other hero, it may leave your defenders vulnerable. * A counter to the Dark Team is a team of Ferno/Goretusk (protection), Koros/Viperia (purge), Icebloom/Selwyn the Enduring/IGOROK (freeze) plus a damage dealer * The two beasts, Grog-Gnog with Snow Day, plus Solaris can purge all buffs from enemies, too. * Tsume can purge buffs, but only one, leaving him not to be viable. BOSS/Epic Teams Boss Mode seems impossible for some players. Then again, with the right team, you might get through and get the epic you desire. So, because these team have great strengths for specific levels (i.e. Babel Mountain), we added it in the info pane in the table. Tower of PWNage In this mode, it comes to using all your heroes all together to progress. There aren't any specific teams that will grant you an all-out victory. Every floor needs you to reconsider and reassemble your team. Nevertheless, some teams come in real handy for the job. Some viable ideas for the Tower are as follows~ * teams, as with his ability to basically revive allies, he is OP. Also, he is able to prevent pesky Revenants and revivers from reviving, along with * Use a team of all Fast heroes (like Rogues and Assassins) to clear the room when there is no fast enemy, and and are not present * Use or to protect the team and mitigate the damage of fast enemies. Both heroes should be fully ascended * , , and (she is very expensive to ascend) can revive a fallen ally. * Tank Runes can help your slow tanks to enter the room taunting. Heroes like , , , and are no Tanks but can soak damage in the first round or dodge the hits. * Dodging enemies can be countered by Dwarfs and Honorbounds with Perfect Swing ( and ) * and other healers can heal your team in the battle. Category:Team builds